A Moment That Lasts a Life Time
by Bribabyisback
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang come to a mysterious village with a beautiful castle. The master seems a bit off and says a demon is plaguing his home. Inuyasha and Miroku don't like how he looks and talks to the girls. They wonder if the demon is real or is it the master?
1. Mysterious Village

**I do not own Inuyasha in any way. Just like to barrow them :) Let me know if you like it :) Second Chapter will be up soon.**

Inuyasha and the gang had been traveling trying to find Naraku who held a very large chunk of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha had been sat several times today for his rude comments so everyone was irritated and tired. As they came over the hill they saw a very large village in a very pretty meadow.

"Oh look, this village looks rather nice!" Kagome was excited to finally see a place that looks like they could stop at.

"Feh. We can keep going." Inuyasha scoffed and continued to walk.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! We are beat! We could use a break!" Kagome shouted out at him.

"WELL I DON'T THINK WE NEED TO!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome humphed and then, "SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground and was in a creator.

"We are going to the village! You do what you want." Kagome started to storm away with Sango and Miroku following close behind. "Will he ever learn?" Shippo quietly commented.

As the group moved through the village, it was bustling with a huge market. As Kagome walked along she stopped at a small stand with an old woman that was selling flowers.

"Ya! Such a beautiful woman! Please miss her is a flower that can only describe your beauty." She took a wild orchid with pink base and purple fade to the tip of the petals.

"It's gorgeous. But I couldn't take it." Kagome was embarrassed by her words but was humbled that she was so nice.

"Yes, please. No woman of your beauty should be without a flower." Inuyasha came around the side of the two woman. He still had scuffs on his face from the last sit.

"Feh, she said she didn't want it lady." In a rude and rough voice Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry about him." She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Thank you for the lovely flower." She graciously accepted the flower and walked away in a humph away from Inuyasha.

Kagome caught up with Sango who was trying to get Miroku away from some young maiden who was blushing furiously. Inuyasha followed Kagome but was angry about it. 'What did I do? Why is she so mad at me? She does look pretty today. She always looks beautiful.' Shaking his head. 'Feh. Weak thoughts!'

"You travellers!" The gang heard a man yell out to them. "Are any of you good at getting rid of demons?"

"Well yes my good sir!" Miroku through his heavy charm at the man. As Miroku worked out the details with the mystery man Inuyasha had gone walking a little ways away, he could see the group. He was looking for a present for Kagome. He started to feel bad that they fought so much the past couple of days. He found a cart that had jewelery. He saw a beautiful necklace. It was a blue green jewel that had this beautiful chain. He saw it and thought of Kagome so he knew it was for her. He bought it from the villager and she wrapped it up for him and he walked back to the group.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked eyeing him with curiosity. "Feh." Was his only reply.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at Miroku who was walking back to the group.

"So we are going to the palace. Apparently there is a demon there that needs expelling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Yea like that's true.'

They followed the man to the palace and were in awe of the size of the mountain side. As they walked in there was amazing tapestries with brilliant colors. Kagome had only seen things like this in museums in her time.

"Wait here while I get the master." The man walked away quickly.

"This place is amazing!" Kagome said as she looked up at the ceiling. Sango nodded her head in agreement. Miroku just saw dollar signs, but Inuyasha was uneasy. Something about this place didn't feel right.

"These are the demon slayers Uko?" A tall man asked coming from the top floor. He was tan, handsome, and had a voice that called you in. Kagome and Sango both could not staring. Inuyasha didn't like this guy. He made his inner demon growl.

"Thank the Gods you are here. The demon is becoming a major nuisance. Oh what lovely women you are. What is your name?" He gently picked Sango's hand and kissed the back of it. She giggled. Sango giggled! Red flags went flying in Miroku's head.

"Her name is not the important part. Where is the demon at?" Miroku moved in between Sango and the man. He had to drop her hand. That's when he saw Kagome.

"Be still my heart." He put his hand over his heart and stared at Kagome. "You have to be a Goddess. There is no explanation to your beauty." He grabbed her hand kissed the top of it. Then he saw the flower. "Ah and a flower that could only match your beauty."

"Ok man, where is the demon." Inuyasha moved in between Kagome and him where the connect was again lost with one of the girls and this man.

"Ah straight to business is it men. I like that in gentlemen. Yes…the demon is in the west wing of the castle. We were able to contain it there."

"Perfect, we will take care of the demon and be on our way." Miroku said. Inuyasha for once was proud of Miroku. He felt what he was feeling, and thank kami.

"Oh, now you can't do that. I wouldn't be a great host if I let you to leave without a proper meal and night sleep." He was staring at Kagome now and Inuyasha didn't like it. Kagome had a smile that she hasn't had for him in a long time. He was jealous of that smile because it was for another man.

"We could stay. We aren't in a rush." Kagome said with a upper tone. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Wonderful! While the men work, ladies please let Tilly show you to one of the guest rooms. I will through a full feast tonight to honor you for your success!"

"I think the ladies will be fine with use." Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand.

"You and Inuyasha are capable of taking care of a demon. Kagome and I are going to relax." Sango said with a matter of fact tone.

"Wonderful!" The man's face had a sickly smile on it. He won and he knew it. The girls and Shippo went to the guest rooms. Not before Inuyasha looked at Shippo and told him to keep his eyes open.

Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to get this demon taken care of so they could return to the women before something happened.

'Kagome, please be careful. I know you're angry with me. But please see through that disguise.' Inuyasha thought as she walked away.


	2. Mysterious Master

Chapter 2: The mysterious master

Kagome and Sango were escorted to a beautiful room. It had a balcony that had an amazing view of the court yard. Kagome went straight for the window and looked down at the many flowers. But the flower that stuck out the most was the flower the woman in the market gave her.

"Yes, that flower is my favorite." The master calmly said at the main door to the room. Sango whipped around in surprise. She was scared at that. Usually her guard isn't down that easily.

"They are lovely." Kagome said walking back into the room. Tilly came back into the room after running their baths.

"Your bath is ready my dears. Ah sir, would you like your tea served in the courtyard?" He glanced down at her and nodded a yes. She nodded back and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Tilly bring these lovely ladies some new dresses for tonight's festivities please." She again nodded and walked out of the door. His gaze didn't falter. He continued to stare at Kagome. She blushed a bit.

"I'll leave you two to get ready. I do hope you enjoy your stay here." When he closed the door Sango bee lined to Kagome.

"He can't be trusted!"

"Oh Sango, he is just being a gracious host. It's nice having a person show us kindness. You know instead of yelling at us and bossing us around or feeling us up every chance he can get." Kagome spoke with truth. They don't get treated the best by Miroku and Inuyasha. But those boys were just that, boys. Miroku had matured moments that are endearing and loving that she just absolutely loved seeing. And she knew Inuyasha was hard to get along with but he would do ANYTHING for Kagome. He would rather cut his arm off than to have Kagome feel pain. Both of the boys would. When she came out of her thought Kagome was already in the bath.

"Sango! They put jasmine in the bath!" Shippo watched the scene and he wasn't happy. Something wasn't right with Kagome, he could smell something was wrong.

Inuyasha and Miroku got the the room they said they had locked the demon in.

"We need to make this short and get out." Inuyasha said briefly.

"Agreed."  
The busted the door open. Inside was a demon, but it was strange demon. It was a black mist. Miroku made quick work by throwing sutras at the demon. He immobilized it. Which left it open for Inuyasha to use Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. They made quick work of the demon and Miroku cleansed the room.

"That was too easy." Inuyasha was weary about the easy of the defeat of the demon. But right now he didn't care. He wanted to get to Kagome as soon as possible.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku finished the boys started to walk to the East side of the castle. It was getting close to dinner and the castle was in full swing of getting it ready for the party. Inuyasha and Miroku were having trouble finding the girls room. But before they could Tilly showed up.

"Boys! You need to go get ready! Come, come, we will get you cleaned up and ready for the party."

"We can get ready in the girls room madam." Miroku try to say.

"No, no, you have your own room. Come, come." The boys followed her because it was going to be hard to find the girls with all the different scents and smells.

The boys walked into their room and found clothes and a bath.

"We have our own clothes." Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

"I see that….But they need washing and the party has a dress code. So go go get ready and I'll take care of your clothes." Inuyasha huffed because this woman he knew was not going to take a no for an answer.

So the boys got cleaned up and wondered if the girls were getting along ok.

"Watch that half breed closely. That woman will be mine." The master said to a servant.

"She is perfect and will bring me strong and powerful sons. She will be mine."

The room was dark but the glowing blue eyes pierced the darkness.

"Yes Master. And the woman? Do we need to do the usually to hook her?"

"No, the half breed is making it easy with his jealousy. The flowers are doing their job and my charm will be enough to bring this woman to her knees." The man said in malice.

He walked out to the garden and humming a beautiful song. Kagome could hear a song and walked to the balcony and saw him just walking. He had to admit he was handsome. And he treated her with respect and kindness. That's more than Inuyasha ever did. 'Wait! What am I saying! Inuyasha would do anything for me. I don't even know this man. I know Inuyasha would die for her. That something a few nice words would not make her forget.'

Kagome turned around and walked back into the palace.

The master looked up at the window and growled. 'I almost had her! Damnit! This may be harder than I thought. But she will be mine!' He stormed into the palace and got ready for the party. This will be the end of the half breed and this woman's relationship.


	3. The Gift

Chapter 3: The Grand Party AN: The song playing is Christina Perri, A thousand Years. I do not own in any way. But loved the song when writing this scene. Kagome put on the magnificent kimono it was white with the same flower the woman gave her at the market printed on it. It was tight on the bodice and flowed out from there. It made it like she was draped with the fabric because it was made for her. Sango wore a pink kimono much like Kagome's but it was tight down to her hips. Showing off her figure and then it widened out from there making it easier to walk. It had blue green flowers going up the sides of her dress. Shippo looked at the girls and had to hold is breathe. "You guys look beautiful!" Shippo was in a nice looking shirt and pants. "Thank you Shippo." Sango said kindly. Kagome moved over to shippo and combed his hair a bit. "Thank you Shippo. Now go look at yourself. You look very handsome." Kagome had a big smile on her face. She loved Shippo like her own. And he look dapper, and she was very proud. "Ladies, Master…" That was all Tilly got out before she was struck with Kagome's beauty. "You look gorgeous. You both do." 'If master can't get Kagome he wouldn't be put out with Sango' Tilly thought. "Thank you." Both girls said together. "What did your master want?" "Oh, he wanted to know if you were ready to join us." The girls both nodded and headed down to the festivities. _ Inuyasha and Miroku had joined the party awhile ago. Inuyasha had an uneasy feeling about the entire thing. It was like the town was waiting to throw this party. But it made it easier for him to give Kagome his present. This was a great way to get back on her good side. "Where are the girls?" Inuyasha was growing impatient. He had been away from Kagome way too long to ensure her safety. "Uh Inuyasha…" Miroku couldn't finish his sentence. Sango was walking down the staircase that was in at the entrance of the dance hall. She looked beautiful and elegant. Miroku's heart leaped in his mouth and he couldn't form words. That...That was his Sango. She walked down and met up with him. He quickly kissed her cheek and asked if she wanted something to drink. "Yes, but…" She leaned into his ear, she knew Inuyasha could hear her. "We need to get out of here. I think the "master" is after Kagome." She pulled away and had a big smile knowing that people were staring at them. Inuyasha was scared now. 'Where is she?' That's when the crowd gasped. This brought Inuyasha's attention back to the entrance that Sango just emerged. Inuyasha's breathe caught in his throat. Kagome was radiant. He was filled with pride that she was his. But wait, she wasn't. Actually at the moment she was mad at him. He sulked his head down knowing that this wonderful woman that held the stars themself was angry at his behavior made him feel awful. As Kagome walked down the stairs she found his. What ever she was feeling or thinking about the master of this place went out the window. He was looking at her. HE WAS SEEING HER. Not Kagome the jewel detector. Not Kagome the girl that gets in the way. And not Kagome the reincarnation of his past love. He saw her and then she saw him looked down. Kagome felt guilty. She wasn't exactly good about this whole situation. She walked right up to him the crowd tracking her every move. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" He looked up and stared at her. He made her angry! He treated her like shit this morning! And she is asking if he was ok?! 'Kagome! Why! Why are you so kind to me?!' His inner self was fighting for those answers. "Yea, you look beautiful. That dress is very pretty on you." Kagome's heart sored. It was a lot for him to compliment her. That was a great win for Kagome at that moment. Inuyasha took her hand and kissed the top of it. The group stared at them. 'Smooth friend! If he can keep this up then maybe we could leave without a fight.' Miroku thought. Sango breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome seemed normal again. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the palace to celebrate the victory of the pest of a demon that has plagued our town for awhile. It has been taken care of thanks to your new found friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the very lovely Kagome. Please eat, drink, and celebrate the night away!" The master finished his speech. Inuyasha did not like his comment that he had to make toward Kagome. A slow song began to play after the group had ate and had mingled with some of the villagers. Inuyasha couldn't stand being separated from Kagome any longer. He grabbed her hand and asked, "Will you dance with me?" Kagome inwardly screamed. She was ecstatic that he wanted to dance with her. Honestly she hand no idea if he could even dance. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her in close laying his hand on her waist and guiding her along the dance floor. The crowd stared at the couple in awe. The Master was fuming at the sight. 'SHE IS MINE!' He thought. Inuyasha twirled Kagome making her dress fan out in a beautiful cascade of fabric. Inuyasha then pulled her in close once again. Kagome was in heaven on that dance floor. She so happy and Inuyasha could since it. The crowd joined the couple and Inuyasha walked Kagome off and into the garden area. "I had no idea you could dance!" Kagome said in a very chipper voice. "My mom taught me some before she died. It's not to hard to remember the steps." Kagome was in awe that he opened up that much to her. She was expecting a 'Feh' as a response. "Kagome, now that we are alone, I wanted to talk to you." Inuyasha was nervous. "What is it Inuyasha." Inuyasha pulled out his gift. "I'm sorry for my behavior this past couple of days. I never meant to make you angry. You have always been a loyal and dear friend and I have taken advantage of that. And I am truly sorry for that." "Inuyasha you don't have to apologize. For moments we want to remember we need moments where they aren't perfect. I am sorry." "Now why are you apologizing? You have no need to!" Inuyasha didn't want her to feel bad. He was in the wrong not her. "Because I know I am not the easiest to be around. I can be just as stubborn as you at times. I mean you are more stubborn than me, but I can be that way too." Inuyasha chuckled a bit. Kagome had never heard his laugh. She loved it! "I wanted to give you this as an apology." Inuyasha handed her the little box. "Inuyasha you didn't have to." She carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. She gasped. It was perfect. A tear drop jewel that was green and blue with a wonderful design that wrapped around it to secure it in place. The chain was the perfect length were the jewel landed just below her clavicle bone. "Inuyasha it's lovely!" Kagome was in awe of it, of him, and of the night. It was a perfect night! "Turn around, I'll put it on for you." " Thank you." When he finished latching it Kagome turned to face him and gave him a hug. "Really Inuyasha thank you." Inuyasha returned her hug and took in her scent. It was a wonderful combination of mint and vanilla. But there was something that didn't smell right. He started to sniff. Kagome chuckled. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha kept smelling, there in her hair! It was the flower she had gotten in the market. "Kagome, have you parted with that flower since you got it?" Kagome was puzzled by the question. "Yea when I took my bath. Why?" Inuyasha got to thinking. Then it hit him. That woman was staking out women for the master. The flower was a key! That's why he was so interested in Kagome. "Kagome, I promise to give you another flower but may I take that out of your hair." Kagome grabbed it and handed it to him. As soon as the flower hit his hand it browned into a disgusting weed. "What happened?!" "I think the real demon is the master." *Clap, Clap, Clap. Inuyasha moved Kagome behind him as the Master walked closer to the couple. "I miss judged you half breed. You figured it out where most would never. That woman will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it." "Wrong! Kagome will never be yours!" Kagome gripped Inuyasha shirt. "The effects of the flower should have done its job by now. Kagome come my sweet." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She wasn't moving. She looked up to him. "NO! No how can that be. Wait that necklace." Kagome looked down at the gift Inuyasha gave her. "Guards! Get the girl and remove that necklace!" Inuyasha moved a hand on Kagome to protect her. "No one is touching her!" Inuyasha reached for the Tetsigua and froze. He didn't bring it because it wouldn't lay right with the new clothes. 'SHIT.' Inuyasha fought off as many of the guards as he could but became overwhelmed and lost sight of Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Hahahaha I told you she would be mine." 


	4. The Reveal

Chapter 4: Getting Kagome Back

Previously: "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Hahahaha I told you she would be mine." The Master retorted with an evil chuckle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha punched another man. That's when Miroku and Sango ran out. Then went and kicked a few more people.

"Stop you're hurting me! Stop!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha began to pulse.

"What is this?" The master looked down in terror. 'Oh no! Inuyasha is turning full demon.' Kagome was afraid for him.

Inuyasha eyes turned red and his purple streaks appeared along his cheeks.

"Let my mate go!" His voice was rough and it made everyone in the room stop. The master looked down at him.

"She is not your mate, she does not have your scent. She is for the taking. My taking." He said licking Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha's growl could be heard from the far distance. That's when Inuyasha lunged for him and got him around the neck. The master dropped Kagome.

"You are to never touch another living thing with that nasty tongue. She is my mate and you have sealed your fate." Inuyasha through him in the air and cut right through him. The villagers all screamed and started to fade away.

Kagome got up and ran to Inuyasha and holding him in a hug. His demon did not subside.

"Kagome….are you ok?" His voice was rough but under control. Kagome nodded in response.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" She asked in a soft voice. Strangely she was not afraid of Inuyasha in his full demon change.

"As long as you are, yes." Kagome couldn't stop herself. She leaned up and kissed his lips. Inuyasha's demon returned the kiss and deepened it. He wrapped his arm behind her head and pulled her closer with his other hand on her hip. His demon slowly subsided and the hanyou was back in control.

When the two parted Kagome was met with golden eyes and she smiled.

"There you are. I'm glad you're calm." He loved this woman. He leaned his forehead down on hers.

"I can't ever lose you."

"You never will."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, let's get out of here!" Miroku yelled up at the couple.

As the group walked away, Kagome couldn't stop playing with the necklace Inuyasha gave her. It was the moment she will forever remember. It was the moment he made it known about his feelings. And now she couldn't wait for the future with him.

"Hey you coming wench?!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

Somethings never change.


End file.
